Teta Colamonaco
Teta Colamonaco, better known by her stage name Teta or Teta Mona, is an independent artist originally from Altamura (Bari) Italy. She is a singer songwriter, multi-instrumentalist musician, photographer, painter and director. She began her musical journey as a child, playing the piano. Early life and education Colamonaco was initially a bossanova and jazz singer, but after a degree in Foreign Languages and Literatures chose to live in London to play the drums. There, she formed Screaming Tea Party, a cult psychedelic/punk band from London, England. The band original lineup consisted of Koichi Yamanoha(Bass Guitar/Vocals), Teta Colamonaco (Drums/Vocals) and Niiyan (Guitar). The band's debut EP Death Egg was released through Stolen Recordings on 9 July 2007 in the United Kingdom. Critics have identified noise pop and psychedelic rock elements in their sound. In September 2008, They were also featured in the "Blinded by the Light" episode of the TV series FM, playing the songs "Today is the Day" and "Death Egg" In 2007,Colamonaco moved to New York where she married Adam Aron Amram, son of David Amram, and studied jazz music and toured intensively. In 2008 she performed with David at the Lincoln Centre Theatre in New York for T.C. McLuhan's new documentary The Frontier Gandhi: Badshah Khan, a Torch for Peace, which had its American debut at the MIAAC Film Festival last night, followed by a special concert performance by Amram himself. For the occasion, Amram developed a special program integrating music from around the globe, with an unusual quartet of Avram Pengas on either guitar or Greek bouzuki, his son Adam on congas, and daughter-in-law Teresa Colamonaco on tambourine (an instrument Amram spiritedly defended at one point), with the leader on just about everything else. On the 26th of June 2008, she performed along Amram at the special concert " On The Road Again With Jack Kerouac and Robert Frank", celebrating the 50th anniversary of "Pull My Daisy " at Indy Art Museum in New York. During this time, she painted intensively, and most of her production of that time is signed as "Teresa Amram". Colamonaco returned to Europe after divorcing Amram, and started playing her songs accompanied only by a drummer called Magus. The duo added by organs/ moogs and electric guitars played by Teta. They recorded a vinyl called "Magus Thief Of Flowers" at RCA studio in Rome with Maestro Maurizio Majorana. The album was prodeced by Teta under the artistic direction of David Porcelli a.k.a Dante Fontana. The record is a rarity , the original material is now part of Teta's live songs. In 2012, In London, Colamonaco met Dylan Carlson of Earth and released "La Strega and the Cunning Man in the Smoke" singing for him for the unique Latitude Series, by Southern Records. Together they toured Uk and Ireland with Rogier Small on drums. In 2013, Colamonaco moved back to her native Italy and began taking pictures. Her photography work is represented by Art + Commerce via her portfolio from Vogue Italia Online Magazine. She also studied filmmaking and worked on different movie sets, signing her first soundtrack for a short movie called "love tR.I.P" by Niccolò Montesano, produced by Lucania Film Commission. In early 2015, back in her hometown, she self produced her first solo EP called "Sheena". In November 2015, she performed and toured Uk with a Manchester-based band called Whyte Horses, but left straight after the UK tour, denying any association with the English band and sharply criticizing the music business involved with the act. From November 2015 Colamonaco is currentlyworking with Alex Maguire from Hatfield and the North on her new repertoire. See Also * East of innocence * Lounge Piranha * Reah Valente * Sergio Sergio * The Peachbones